Once Upon a Time
by beingzen
Summary: Once upon a time, Naruto had a boyfriend. His name was Sasuke...Once upon a time, Sasuke left the country leaving a heartbroken Naruto behind with a note on his hands...Once upon a time Naruto had a husband...His name was...


**A/N: I came up with this story one night when I was having a shower and didn't stop repeating it in my head till I wrote it down.**

**WARNING: Boy x Boy love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters…if I did Sasuke would have long been brought home.**

**PAIRINGS: SasuNaru or NaruSasu, a bit of NaruSai, NaruGaa, SaiSaku and GaaNeji.**

* * *

Once upon a time, Naruto had a boyfriend. His name was Sasuke.

They loved each other very much and swore they would forever.

They were each other's first time…and second…and third…and they were at it like bunnies…but they were happy.

* * *

Once upon a time, Sasuke left the country leaving a heartbroken Naruto behind with a note on his hands.

The note read:

_My beloved Naruto:_

_I'm so sorry I have to go. My brother is taking me away. He won't give me anything for you to contact me and told me that if I try to even call you he'll send someone to hurt you._

_It hurts so much. I don't want to hurt you. Please forgive me. I love you so much._

_I love so godamn much._

_I promise I'll come back. Please wait for me. I love you._

_Yours forever and only,_

_Sasuke._

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto met a guy named Sai. The guy loved to call him dickless but he told Naruto that surely Sasuke already fucked half the population of whatever country he was in.

Naruto refused to fuck Sai.

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto had a boyfriend. His name was Sai.

He fucked him one year after they met because Naruto needed to fuck so he wouldn't get sacked from work.

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto was found cutting his wrist after he fucked Sai.

"Why?" the boy had asked.

"Because I must keep count of the times I cheat on Sasuke so I can tell him when he comes back." Naruto told him and put away the razor.

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto broke up with Sai because Sai wanted Naruto to forget about Sasuke.

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto went to Sai's wedding party with a pink haired girl called Sakura.

He cheered for them and laughed and went to the balcony to think of Sasuke when he met a redheaded guy.

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto had another boyfriend. His name was Gaara.

He fucked the red headed guy and marked it on his arm too.

Gaara didn't like that.

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto walked in on Gaara and a brunette man having sex on his bed.

He left the apartment and broke up with Gaara the next day, then he cried for days before he showed up for work with a depression.

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto was in Gaara's wedding party with the brunette man called Neji.

He was happy for them but so depressed on the inside.

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto was crying. He was afraid of the storm outside so he called for Sasuke into the night.

Then he heard someone knocking at his door and went to open it.

His heart skipped a beat and he hugged tight to the person outside.

"Still scared of storms, dobe?"

Naruto nodded but then smiled and his lips finally tasted the ones they carved for all those years.

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto went to another wedding party.

He was eating cake and tasting punch happily with the groom.

"Time for the cake!"

And he and Sasuke stood up, hand in hand to take the knife and cut the cake of their wedding.

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto was in bed.

He was moaning Sasuke's name at the raven's touch on his skin and the kisses that trailed his arm until he found the traces of infidelity.

"Why did you cut, Naruto? Was it for me? Why would you hurt this skin and flesh that is you and for so I love it so much."

"Those scars, my love, are the record of the times I wasn't faithful to you."

Sasuke chuckled and showed Naruto his own arm full of scars.

"Looks like we have a lot to make up for." Naruto noticed kissing Sasuke fully on the lips.

"Once for every scar."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Once upon a time Naruto had a husband. His name was Sasuke.

They loved each other very much and they swore they would forever.

So when they both passed away from the world of the living, they were buried together under the same gravestone.

* * *

Once upon a time two babies were born. One was called Naruto and the other was called Sasuke. They met in school and fell in love and swore they'd love each other forever.

**

* * *

**

* * *

R&R PLEASE?

**I like how the story came out. If you did too, please review. If you didn't shut the hell up and go on your merry way. Flames will be ignored as usual, unless it's a constructive comment.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
